Administrative Core ? Project Summary The administration of the MIT/DFCI CSBC will be administratively based at MIT's Koch Institute of Integrative Cancer Research, an NCI-designated Cancer Center that was established in 1974. This will allow us to leverage an existing, well-organized administrative infrastructure. A part-time Senior Program Administrator will work with the PI/PD on the coordination and administration of the CSBC. The Administrator will have joint reporting to both the PI/PD and to the Assistant Director for Administration at the Koch Institute (KI) to ensure integration with the KI's administrative support services. The resulting structure, for the purposes of this grant, is referred to as the Administrative Unit. The Administrative Unit (AU) will consist of Dr. Scott Manalis, co-Principal Investigator (contact), Ms. Cynthia Quense, the Assistant Director of Administration of the Koch Institute (KI), and Ms. Lori Spindler, Senior Program Administrator. The AU will operate under systems and procedures that exist at the KI and MIT and will manage the day-to-day operations of the CSBC. The overall scientific and technical direction of the CSBC will be provided by the PI/PD in close collaboration with 1) the external advisory members, 2) the lead PI's (Project Leaders), and, 3) Collaborators/Consultants. In addition, Dr. Tyler Jacks, as Director of the Koch Institute for Integrative Cancer Research at MIT will assist in the administrative and scientific oversight of the Center. The overall mission of the Administrative Unit is to provide oversight and coordination on administrative and fiscal aspects of the MIT/DFCI CSBC.